Stairs
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: Little Milo attempts to climb down the stairs by himself for the first time and Martin along with young Sara offers some assistance. Will he succeed? Contains toddler!Milo and Child!Sara


In the comfy environment of their home, the key safety inspector Martin Murphy is spending some time off with his family. It wasn't everyday that he got to take a break from work like this considering how important he is in a place swarmed with Murphy men. It just so happened that everything's in top-notch safety so far and no company or place ordered for him to check things out; Not to mention that Martin was sharply accurate in spotting and advising on flaws that could end up as 'chaos' as most liked to call it.

Although he loved his job in helping to increase the city's safety, Martin accepted the no-call period anyways with a shrug. After all, there is nothing he devotes his love to more than three special people in his life; His beloved wife and two children. Martin gave a sigh of content at the very thought and sight of them.

His wife, the beautiful light-brunette Bridgette Murphy, works as an architect and she is well-known throughout Swamp City for her contributions of building designs and plans which included the Murphy Household and even the places inhabited by famous companies. Her caring and understanding nature made her very approachable at times of need and she felt no grudge against her husband or any Murphy whenever something wrong goes wrong. And just like her husband, loved her family deeply all the while balancing between them and work. Topping it off, Brigette is the most precious woman in Martin's life. She is the light in his life. Typically a walking jewel with a heart of gold and emeralds for eyes… The latter being somehow true since her eyes are a similar color to the said gem.

Martin sighed lovingly as he watched his wife work at her computer across the living room working on a new project. Brigette is a perfect woman by all means. A good wife and a good mother. Martin jolted briefly as the sound of a young girl's voice sounded. A voice Martin recognized very easily just like its owner's mother.

Speaking of mother, with good parents come great kids. And in Martin and Brigette's case, with them came two bundles of joy; Little Sara and Milo Murphy.

Oldest daughter Sara is one of the happy-go-lucky kind of girls her age that can barely walk without doing a skip or a little humming. The nine-year old possesses hair as yellow as lemons and her eyes are the same clear blue as the sky. Two green hairclips in the shape of a four-leaf clover sat at each sides of her head pinning large locks of hair over two short but thinner locks that rested in front of her ears. One look at her will trigger wonder if she is an adopted child but truth to be told, most of her looks came from her maternal grandmother; The only things she inherited from her parents being Brigette's skin tone and Martin's optimism about Murphy's law.

"Come on!" Sara called up to encourage her younger brother who is yet to go downstairs from the upper floor where the bedrooms are. "The stairs won't bite you! It's completely fine!" She tapped one of the steps with her foot in emphasis. "See?" Getting nothing in response, Sara sighed in disappointment as Martin went to her side with a raised brow. "What's with the sigh? Miss the Dr Zone Files again?" Martin asked with a chuckle trying to lighten her spirits. The little girl shook her head and giggled with a pout. "A hundred percent no! I _never_ miss a _single_ episode, exclamation point!" She proudly acclaimed and folded her arms, eyes casting sideways awkwardly . "Okay maybe I _did_ miss the one at three AM but that's not the reason why,"

She looked up at the second floor, Martin's eyes following her gaze. "I'm trying to get Milo to climb the stairs by himself but he won't do it!" "Did you try getting him to go down with you?" Martin asked. Sara shook her head. "I would have. But he said he wanted to try doing it by himself," The man nodded in understanding having received the answer he needed. "Looks like he'll need some assistance," He laughed lightly and rested his hand on the end of the staircase rails. "Milo?" He called for the boy upstairs. "Sara told me you wanted to try going down the stairs by yourself!"

Hearing his father's voice, the young Murphy toddler appeared at the top in front of the stairs, his arms clung to the railings. Despite being a four-year old, Milo looked a little younger due to his size and usual outfit consisting of a cream shirt and dark pink overalls with a darker brown stripe going across the torso. The child inherited a lot of traits from Martin; The brown hair, eyes, appearance and even the Extreme Hereditary Murphy's Law condition itself. Despite that however, Milo was taught by his parents and sister from a young age on how to see the good in his condition, later growing up to be very cheery and happy like his family even in the face of danger.

This time though, Milo was challenged by the steps of carpeted wood before before him. Most of the time, he often got downstairs with Sara right ahead of him and sometimes, comes down holding his mom or dad's hand. But never did he try climbing the stairs by himself. Let alone down them. Seeing his father and sister at the foot of the steps, Milo looked desperate and in fear; The stairs looking like the enormous jaws of monsters as seen in The Dr Zone Files in his eyes. "I'm trying my best daddy!" His voice trembled as he clung harder to the rails, his knees shaking. He cringed as he raised a foot and touched the lower step only to quickly take it back. "Just give me a minute!"

Martin and Sara exchanged looks before back at Milo. "Okay Milo," Martin gave him an encouraging smile. "Just take it slow and steady, just like Grampa does when he's here," "Yeah Milo! Do it like the time I broke my leg!" Sara blurted out excitedly and pointed at her raised left leg, unaware that her words had a negative impact on Milo. The boy was frozen completely when he took in Sara's words. He remembered the time she had to wear one of those big bulky casts and use crutches. But what really bothered him is how she ended up that way.

Sara _broke her leg_... When she tripped and fell down the stairs. When _she was going downstairs._

 _ **Downstairs**_.

That made the boy lose it and he screamed, backing away from the stairs and against the wall, crying. "I don't wanna break my leg!" He cried staying backed up at the wall. "I can't do it!" Sara tilted her head in confusion wondering what got into him. "What did he think I just said?" She wondered aloud and realised at once, guilt taking over her. "Oh right... " She looked at her father in slight bewilderment. "I didn't know he saw me fall back there," She said with a lowered brow. "Did he?" Martin looked thoughtful. "Milo's got his eyes everywhere you know, " He joked. "Even if he didn't see it happen, he's likely to have asked your mom what happened and get the answers himself," A whimper from Milo snapped him back to reality. "Come on, " He motioned for Sara to follow him and they went upstairs to where Milo stood.

The little boy only cried louder and ran to his father, clinging to his leg and letting go briefly as the man knelt down to his level, Sara standing beside them. "I'm sorry I scared you Milo," Sara apologised and hugged the boy from behind. "I didn't mean it I swear, I didn't know you knew about my accident," Milo sobbed and held one of his sister's arms which wrapped around him. "It's not your fault Sara, I should have asked you and not just mommy about your leg," He sobbed and started crying again. "It's all _me_! I'm just _too scared_ to go down myself! "

Quickly holding Milo in his other arm, Martin tipped the boy's chin up so they can have eye contact. "No, no don't say that Milo, It's okay to be scared," His voice firm but assuring as Milo huddled closer to him. "It's your first time going downstairs yourself isn't it?" The boy nodded and sniffed as Martin gently dried his eyes with a thumb. "See? There's no need to feel bad over being afraid when trying something new," He glanced at Sara. "Right sweetie?" Sara nodded fiercely. "Totally!" Milo still looked downcast. "But you, daddy and mommy aren't scared of going downstairs yourself at all. I still am, " He turned away.

"Hey that's not true son!" Martin laughed before holding up finger. "Sure we aren't now but before, we used to be scared of the stairs like you are!" Milo looked astonished. "You are?!" He suddenly felt eager. "Of course!" Martin chuckled as did Sara. "I started not being afraid of going downstairs when I was six." She confessed meekly before patting her brother's back. "But look at you! You're going downstairs at your fifth day of being four! Now that's _ages_ earlier than when I gained my guts!" She did the impression of a muscular man making both dad and brother laugh. "Wow that's so cool!" Milo giggled and his glance set on the stairs once more. He looked back at his father and sister timidly. "But I'm still scared,"

"Don't worry squirt, I got your back!" Martin went three steps down. Being tall, he had to kneel a bit, his arms outspread at Milo's way to assure him further. Sara giggled. "More like front dad!" Martin pretended to look embarrassed. "Oh front, right." He let out a quick gasp when he saw Milo on the step just one step before him. He was clearly shaking and his hand clung tightly to the railings. "So far so good!" Sara grinned. "But there's a little more to that before you touch the bottom!" Milo smiled feeling a little proud but not to the fullest. The first two steps were easy for Milo since Sara was so close behind him as Martin was in front. Fear arose once again when he saw that he's still far atop from the bottom but his mind tells him to keep going.

 _I'm a big boy now_. Milo thought to himself, his lips forming a pout of determination as he took a breath. _I can do this! Daddy and Sara are here! I can do it!_

"Go down some more daddy," Milo requested and turned to Sara who remained at the uppermost step. "Please don't follow me Sara, I'm ready to try myself now," Martin and Sara looked surprised but feeling the bravado rising in the four-year old, they did so with no question. Martin went backward-walking down (carefully) till half the staircase and Sara stayed put. Milo breathed in deeply and took his steps down slowly. His fear still lingered and he stopped at a step that's yet too close to his father.

Martin smiled at him with a nod. Sara waved and mouthed words of encouragement. Milo regained his bravery and went a little further down, a bit faster. He would stop every now and then but Martin and Sara continued rooting him on. With every stop, Milo's pace quickened a little at the go. He started to shiver less and is now going down while standing up right like everyone else, keeping his hold on the railing. "At em boy Milo! You're doing great!" Martin praised, very impressed. "You're getting the hang of it now!" Sara praised aloud from atop and her eyes widened as she remembered something. "Dad! You gotta get mom and let her see this!"

Milo bounced in place happily at the thought of going downstairs for his mother to see. "Call mommy so she can see me! I want her to see me go down!" "Way ahead of ya little guy!" Martin quickly agreed and he backward-walked downstairs, not taking his eyes off of Milo out of too much pride for his little boy. And forgetting that he's half a staircase away from the bottom. "Wo-wo-WOAH!!!" Martin from being too distracted lost his footing; His arms thrashed wildly before bracing their owner. His legs buckled and they skipped multiple steps as he scrambled across more steps downwards. He tripped on a step a second time and fell back.

Milo stood gaping. Sara covered her eyes, expecting to hear the thudding noise occurring when her dad's body hit the steps. But nothing came. Martin opened one eye and found himself still suspended in midair before being pushed back to his feet by a hand. He looked over his shoulder and is greeted by a pair of emerald eyes. Brigette raised a brow looking at her husband with a knowing smile. "Caught you just in time didn't I?" She laughed and Martin turned red, his hand rubbing his head. "Yes, yes you did," He smiled gratefully and the two shared a quick kiss.

When they broke apart, approaching footsteps can be heard as Milo hurriedly climbed down to his parents. Both looked shocked when they saw the baby climbing down the stairs. Fast. But Milo was too distracted by his father's fall to realise.

"Are you okay daddy?" Milo tugged at Martin's shirt, concern clear in his face. "You almost hurt yourself!" He smiled up at Brigette. "It's a good thing mommy saved you-!"

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the shocked looks on his parents' faces. Sara also had the same look on as she joined them. Milo looked confused. "What's wrong?" He asked curiously. Instead of answers, all Milo received was applause from Martin and Sara while Brigette stood speechless, her hand on her chest as her eyes kept on her boy. "Okay what's going on?! What did I do?!" Milo is really confused now.

"Milo," Brigette looked up the stairs and back at him. "You just... You just-! "She didn't finish for she choked in laughter and scooped him up in her arms, kissing him once before nuzzling him. Milo held on to his mother but glanced at Martin and Sara. "Daddy? Sara?" The two said nothing. Instead, Martin gestured to the stairs and Milo got the message at once. A look of realisation formed on his face. "I climbed downstairs…" A grin formed on his face and he started bouncing. "I climbed downstairs!" He squealed and threw his arms upward.

He hurriedly got his mother to put him down and he went up the stairs. Going downstairs on his own. He didn't feel scared anymore. And he found himself liking to go up and down the stairs all by himself. "I did it!" He jumped up and down happily around his parents and sister. He stopped at Martin and hugged his leg with one arm; His other arm around Sara. "Thank you for helping me daddy! You're the best!" Martin let out an 'aw' and picked him up. Milo reached over and out for Brigette. "And you're the best too mommy!" Bridgette felt touched. "Aww, " She neared and gently touched foreheads with the small boy, the latter giggling and placing his hands around his mom's neck.

Sara stood on tiptoes so she could reach her brother, a pouty look on her face. "Hey what about me? I helped you too little brother!" Milo giggled and held out a hand for his older sister to take. "Thank you too Sara!" The blonde girl smiled satisfied. "That's better, you're welcome Milo! " She gave a delighted squeal as Martin, after shifting Milo to Brigette's arms, picked her up as well, giving her a nuzzle. Sara squirmed at the touch of her father's face against her cheek and she perked up, an idea in her mind. "Now that Milo knows how to go up and down the stairs by himself, let's have a staircase race!"

"Oh boy a race! And I'm gonna win this one!" Milo proudly said as he and his sister got down from their parents' hold. Sara playfully nudged him before rushing upstairs. "Last one up gets the floor for _Dr Zone_ tonight!" Milo laughed and quickly gave chase. "Hey no fair! You didn't give a headstart!" Martin and Brigette rolled their eyes in amusement as they watched their children in play. Martin looked at his wife inquisitively. "Shall we join them?" He asked with a daring smile. "Let's see which one of us still has the ten-year old stair sprint active," Brigette thought for a moment and shrugged. "Well we are racing with the kids so... " She nodded with a smile. "Let's get the spare mattresses before we start on lap one!"


End file.
